This invention relates to a safety valve for pneumatic tools. In particular the invention relates to a novel pressure air supply valve for hand held pneumatic tools.
A serious problem concerned with hand held pneumatic tools such as grinding machines and boring machines is that they very easily may get started unintentionally and thereby cause damage to people and equipment. The reason is that the power supply valve of a conventional type machine of this kind is operated by means of a lever that projects from the outside of the machine housing. The control lever thereby is exposed in a manner that increases the risk for unintentional activation.
During shorter or longer interruptions in work a machine of this type is mostly still connected to the pressure air source, and if the maneuver handle is accidentally pressed by someone or something the machine starts up uncontrolled.